Darkness of Fear
by Mystery64
Summary: Chance keeps having nightmares where he can't save Kairi from death and gets really nerve racked. Things get worse when Dark Kat plans something bad. Can the heroes find out what it is and stop it in time while trying to help Chance? R&R.
1. Chance's Fears

**I do not own SWAT Kats or any of the characters. They are the property of Hanna-Barbera.**

**Kairi Vinnyel is the only character I own.**

**If you don't know who Kairi Vinnyel is, look back at the first three stories with my name next to them.**

DARKNESS OF FEAR.

CHAPTER 1. CHANCE'S FEARS.

_T-Bone ran down the long hallway as he blocked the flying arrows with his Glovatrix shield. Fire shot out of the walls and ceiling traps tried to do him in, but T-Bone was too cleaver to get cut down by them. He finally reached the door at the end of the hallway and opened it to revile a wasteland of crumbled buildings and dead trees behind it._

"_This place again? This is too weird." T-Bone said to himself._

_Suddenly something pink, blue, and yellow whizzed past him and stopped hovering in mid-air, it was the Sky Surfer._

"_Kairi?"_

"_T-Bone come on! Dark Kat and the others are straight ahead!" Sky Surfer called to him and took off._

_T-Bone ran after her making sure he didn't lose sight of her, suddenly he was caught by mutant vines and was pulled from the ground. Sky Surfer stopped and looked around as if she had lost something._

"_T-Bone? T-Bone where are you?!" She called out._

"_I'm over here! Help me!" T-Bone shouted._

_Sky Surfer didn't look in his direction; she kept looking around the building ruins and was becoming frantic. Her eye expressions couldn't be seen through the thick blackness of her eye shields, but T-Bone knew she was scared as hell._

"_Kairi! I'm over here!"_

_He kept shouting as loud as he could, but his voice couldn't reach her._

"_T-Bone stop playing around! This isn't funny!" Sky Surfer yelled out getting really scared._

_Suddenly a missile blasted the unsuspecting heroine off her board and she dropped to the cold gravel. Dark figures with blood red eyes approached her, T-Bone began slashing the vines to get free, but more vines appeared and started wrapping him in a cocoon. Sky Surfer slowly backed away from the figures scared out of her mind._

"_T-Bone where are you?! HELP ME!!!"_

_T-Bone tried all he could to claw his way out of the vines, but the more he slashed, more vines kept coming, soon there were too many to handle._

"_Kairi get out of here now!" He shouted, but she couldn't hear him._

_Suddenly lasers and bolts of lightning shot from the figures and hit Sky Surfer with full force._

"_No!!!" T-Bone screamed._

_The cocoon was almost complete and he couldn't break free, even if he did, it was too late. He saw the gut wrenching sight of Sky Surfer lying lifeless in a pool of blood._

_He saw the figures emerge from the dark and were reviled to be Dr. Viper, the Metallikats, Pastmaster, Harddrive, and Dark Kat with his creepling horde, all with smirks of evil on their faces. The last horrible thing T-Bone saw was the villains grabbing Sky Surfer and tossing her into a spike pit._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed his final breath as the vines covered his head and mouth, silencing him forever._

Chance bolted straight up in his bed breathing heavily and sweating like crazy, his heart rattling like a gatling gun and his body shivering rapidly. He relaxed a bit when he saw that he was in his own room.

"Fuck. Not again." Chance muttered quietly.

He had been having these nightmares for almost a week since Kairi's close call with the Pastmaster last Wednesday; she almost got crushed to death by the dinosaur he summoned. Remembering that scene made something ping in Chance's head.

"_Oh god, Kairi!_" He franticly thought.

Chance got out of bed and rushed to the hanger as quietly as he could so he wouldn't disturb Jake, he climbed down the ladder and stopped at Kairi's bedroom door. He slowly turned the knob and quietly opened the door to find Kairi sleeping soundly facing the wall and her back towards the door.

Chance sighed and walked quietly up to her bedside so as not to wake her. He stared at her sleeping figure while pondering the nightmare he had and looked back on the time she first saved him and Razor from being killed by the Metallikats.

Ever since Kairi became the Sky Surfer, the SWAT Kats were tougher than ever for the super villains to beat now that she was their ally. When they had their paws full with shooting down the missiles they could see, Kairi would bring down the missiles in the blind spots.

Bringing down enemy aircrafts were smoother when she covered the windshields with balloons filled with tar and they took care of the rest, and no lowlife would dare go head to head with her with the way she fights.

At first Chance was happy that Kairi became a hero, but after her close call with the Pastmaster, he began to fear for her safety with each villain they fought. Chance sighed and creased her chestnut waist-length hair as he looked upon her beautiful face.

He turned around and walked out of the room, however he did not notice Kairi sitting up in her bed half awake.

"Chance?" She mumbled as she noticed him in the doorway.

Upon hearing his name so sudden, Chance got startled and bumped into a rack of hubcaps that came crashing down on him. Kairi cringed as the metal hit the floor; she rushed out of bed and to Chance's aid now fully awake.

"Oh my god! Are you ok Chance?" Kairi said with concern.

"Kairi don't do that! Geeze, I almost had a heart attack!" Chance snapped.

Kairi withdrew herself and looked at him with big sad eyes. Chance felt his chest tighten when he saw her reaction.

"Oh, aw geeze. I'm sorry Kairi. I'm just a little tired from yesterday after that fight with that nut job who was stealing power wires." He apologized.

Kairi helped him up and they stood face to face silently for a few seconds.

"Uh…did you want something?" The young human asked.

"No, not really." The tabby replied.

"Oh ok, well…good night."

"Yeah…you too."

Kairi went back to bed as Chance climbed the ladder to the garage and headed back to his room. Jake unexpectedly appeared out of the darkness of the hallway, causing the yellow tom to jump.

"Ack!" Chance choked and clutched his chest.

"Chance what gives? I heard a crash in the hanger. What were you doing down there?" Jake questioned.

"For the love of Christ Jake! As if Kairi trying to give me a heart attack wasn't enough!" Chance snapped and pushed the chocolate kat aside.

Jake stood staring at the burly tabby with an odd look on his face as Chance headed into his room.


	2. The Morning After

CHAPTER 2. THE MORNING AFTER.

Chance staggered into the kitchen feeling really weary from last night, his head was throbbing and his legs felt numb.

"Morning sleepy head." Kairi said as she saw Chance.

"Hey." He replied hoarsely.

"Um…are you ok? You look like you haven't slept all night." She said to him.

"I'm fine Kai." Chance replied.

Kairi and Jake looked at each other with concern as Chance pulled up a chair; Kairi got up and strolled over to the coffee pot to fix a cup for Chance.

"What's up Chance? You seem really off this morning." Jake whispered to the burly tom.

Chance stared at the floor silently.

"You had that dream again, didn't you?"

"Why do you even care?" Chance snapped.

"Because I'm your friend and your partner, and I have a right to care about what you're thinking." Jake replied.

The burly tabby heaved a sigh; he knew that the chocolate tom was right.

"It's just that…I'm still shaken up from Kairi's last encounter with the Pastmaster."

"Aw geeze Chance, you're still not over that little incident?"

"Little? You call her almost getting squashed by a monstrous dinosaur little?"

"Hey at least she was lucky she managed to escape in time."

"Managed? She barely got away with her head still attached to her shoulders."

"Chance, Kairi has been the Sky Surfer for a month now. She's very skilled in fighting and technological weaponry, she can fend off villains with on hand. She's been in danger tons of times and she always makes it out alive."

"I know that numb nuts."

"I thought you'd be happy that Kairi was fighting along side us."

"I am, but I just can't but worry that, next time she might not be so lucky."

While they were quietly talking, they had no idea that Kairi listening in on their conversation. She looked at her reflection in the mug as she had a flashback from her close encounter with the Pastmaster's dinosaur minion.

She knew what Chance was going through and felt sorry for the poor tabby.

Suddenly they heard a loud honking coming from outside and they all knew what that meant, Burke and Murray. Kairi put on her shielding device and the three of them walked out to find the two brothers and a load of scrap metal being dumped right in front of the garage entrance.

"Hey! Would you morons stop doing that! That crap is really getting old!" Jake yelled at them.

"Well seein the look on your faces every time doesn't get old to us!" Murray laughed mockingly.

Burke nudged him and pointed to Chance.

"Hey Murray, check out the big guy! Looks like he got mauled by a tank truck!"

They both laughed and reality shot through the burly tom like a lightning fast arrow, Jake and Kairi were cleaned and dressed, but Chance was still messed up and wearing his jet print boxers and no shirt. He was so embarrassed he felt like he was going to throw up.

"Can you two please go? Chance is kind of not himself today." Kairi said to them.

"Hey hottie, yous is lookin good today!" Burke whistled.

"I said please go now." Kairi said with a look of disgust on her face.

"Hey hot broad! Did ya consider that offer I gave ya?" Murray said to her.

"No I didn't." She replied getting really annoyed.

"Well maybe I can give ya a little persuading hot stuff." Murray swooned.

Kairi stomped up to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Listen here perv! For the last few months, I've tried to be nice in asking you to buzz off and not mock the boys! Now I'm not dealing with that shit anymore!"

She pushed Murray away and cracked her knuckles.

"I am going to take a rusty chainsaw to chop off your heads and bolt them down to a cold hard wooden floor of twisted and gruesome nightmares beyond anything you can imagine that will haunt your every waking moment, unless you both get in that truck and drive away with your tails between your legs RIGHT NOW!!!!"

Everyone was silent; nothing could be heard except for the dump truck that was still running. Then Burke and Murray sprinted back into the truck and drove away as fast as they could. Chance and Jake stood wide-eyed saying nothing.

"She's really scary when she's serious." Jake whispered to the yellow kat

"No excuses." Chance whispered back.

Later that day, the two kats worked on an 84 Sedan as Kairi helped in mopping up the oil that spilled on the floor. Chance kept dropping his wrench in the engine and hitting his head on the hood each time he fetched it.

"Shit!" The tabby muttered as his head hit the hood for the fifteenth time.

"Chance, maybe you should take a break. You're really off the line today." Kairi said to him.

"I'm fine. I don't need a break." Chance replied coldly.

Suddenly a news flash came on that got their attention.

"This is Ann Gora of Kats Eye News, coming to you live from the Kats Eye News helicopter over the pesticide factory where the Enforcers are confronting Dark Kat."

The trio rushed to the hanger and dressed into their gear. T-Bone and Razor jumped into the Turbokat while Sky Surfer grabbed her Sky Board and AK and they flew off to stop Dark Kat.


	3. The Pesticide Factory

CHAPTER 3. THE PESTICIDE FACTORY.

Enforcer troops surrounded the entrance to keep Dark Kat from getting in, however the creeplings took care of them. Dark Kat strolled through the door with his horde beside him.

"Follow me my creeplings. The chemical vats are right on the third floor." He said as he and the creeplings got into the elevator.

Outside the factory, Commander Feral and Felina were talking to the troops.

"What's the status?" Feral asked an Enforcer.

"Dark Kat broke through our defenses sir." The trooper replied.

"What does Dark Kat want with pesticide chemicals Uncle?" Felina questioned.

"Probably for something threatening to the city." Feral answered.

They suddenly heard a jet engine roaring, they looked up and saw the Turbokat with the Sky Surfer following close behind.

"Back off SWAT Kats, the Enforcers are handling this, that goes double for you Sky Surfer!" Feral barked through a megaphone.

"Douche bag and his Enforcer band can't do shit!" Sky Surfer said to the two SWAT Kats.

T-Bone and Razor laughed at the comment knowing it was 100 percent true. T-Bone landed the Turbokat on the roof, Sky Surfer joined up with them shortly after.

"Hey, aren't you tired of carrying that around all the time?" Razor asked her.

Sky Surfer smirked and pushed a small button on the board, its components packed itself into a small metal square before their eyes.

"New feature I added." She said.

"Sweet." Razor commented.

"Come on you two, we've got a psycho to stop." T-Bone said to them.

They found the roof escape and broke down the door to get inside.

"Why does Dark Kat want to steal pesticide chemicals?" T-Bone questioned.

"I don't know T-Bone, but I bet it's not good." Razor replied.

"If it's that bad, then it's crucial that we stop him cold." Sky Surfer added.

Meanwhile in the vat room, the creeplings were gathering up the chemicals in containers with suction hoses attached.

"Yes, once I have enough pesticide, I'll get the fumes from the combustion recycling plant. My plan will be brilliant and unstoppable!" Dark Kat said.

Suddenly the doors blew open and the SWAT Kats charged in.

"Stop right there Dark Creep!" Razor shouted.

"We don't know what your is this time, but we're putting an end to it!" T-Bone added.

"Go ahead and try SWAT Kats! You and your little bimbo of a sidekick won't be able to stop me this time!" Dark Kat mocked.

"What the hell did you say bucko?!" Sky Surfer yelled as she charged in and joined the two SWAT Kats.

"He just called you a bimbo!" Razor said.

"All right that's it! He is so dead!!!" She screeched.

"Attack my creeplings!" Dark Kat ordered.

Creeplings from left and right advanced on them, but the trio sprang into action at the very moment. Razor launched net missiles from his Glovatrix trapping them while T-Bone pounded the little ugly things heads in.

Sky Surfer whipped out her AK and filled every creepling she could find with lead. While they were fighting the creeplings, no one but Sky Surfer noticed Dark Kat and a couple creeplings carrying the containers were escaping on those catwalk things over the vats. She rushed over to a near by ladder and climbed it to the top rail.

"Hold it right there Dark Kat! You can't escape now!" She confronted him.

Dark Kat turned around and looked at her with an evil smirk.

"I anticipated you'd foolishly come after me. Let's see if you can escape this!"

Sky Surfer looked at the floor and saw a flashing device.

"What the?!"

The device exploded breaking the catwalk in half. T-Bone and Razor heard a loud boom; they looked up to find Dark Kat gone and the young heroine dangling from the broken rail.

"Sky Surfer!" T-Bone shouted out.

He rushed over to the ladder with Razor following and climbed it as fast as he could. He dashed straight to the demolished railway with adrenaline rushing though his veins in desperate attempt to save her. But before T-Bone could get to the rail, Sky Surfer lost her grip and plummeted into the vat of boiling chemicals.

"NO!!!" T-Bone screamed as he saw her fall into the vat below.

Suddenly a silver blur shot up from below and latched itself to an ibeam, it looked to be a metallic tentacle. They looked down to find Sky Surfer hanging onto a handle that the tentacle was attached to with her boots inches away from touching the chemicals.

"Whew, that was close! Good thing I decided to try out my new Octopus Whip!" She called out.

T-Bone breathed a sigh of relief and his heart rate returned to normal. Razor shot the grappling hook from his Glovatrix at her to grab, Sky Surfer took hold of the rope and the two SWAT Kats pulled her to safety. Feral and the troops came in as the trio climbed down the ladder to the floor.

"You three have destroyed half of the vat room!" Feral roared.

"So what?" T-Bone said coldly.

"It's going to cost millions to repair the mess you've made!" Feral barked.

"Would you boys excuse me while I go and turn on the part of my brain that gives a damn?" Sky Surfer asked the two SWAT Kats.

"Go right ahead." Razor replied.

Sky Surfer activated her board and flew out the window.

"Very funny you lousy vigilantes!" Feral snapped with sarcasm. "I hope you realized that Dark Kat got away with poisonous chemicals!"

"I think we're aware of that Feral." Razor sarcastically said.

"Yeah so chill out." T-Bone added.

The trio walked out the door and made their way back to the Turbokat. T-Bone was silent the whole way back to the hanger as he thought about what happened at the factory.

He couldn't Kairi from falling into the vat, but she was lucky she had a gadget to save her tail. But what if next time, she runs out of luck, what would go wrong after that? T-Bone shuddered to think of what would happen to Kairi, and then, he might be too late.


	4. The Nightmares Continue

CHAPTER 4. THE NIGHTMARES CONTINUE.

Chance kept thrashing and turning in his bed as another nightmare plagued his sleep. In his dream he was in the Turbokat minus Razor in the back seat. He flew through a dark starless sky with Sky Surfer beside his left wing; she looked at him and smiled.

She flew straight ahead to and enemy airship, then she whipped out her AK and started shooting the hell out of it. The ship went down easy, but Chance suddenly realized it was a decoy. At that moment Dark Kat's ship appeared and began shooting missiles at Sky Surfer.

She dodged the missiles but more kept coming faster than before, it would be a matter of time before she would be hit. Chance maxed out the thrusters full blast, but the jet didn't go anywhere, he tried again and again but it didn't move, now it was too late.

A missile hit Sky Surfer and her lifeless figure plunged into the dark sea. Chance's eyes shot open and sat up in his bed, he glanced around the room and flopped back on his mattress.

"_When will this torture end?_" He thought as he gripped his sheets.

Chance stared at the ceiling and didn't fall back to sleep until 12:30 AM. The alarm clock buzzed the next morning, startling the burly tom; Chance pulled the pillow over his ears and groaned. His head hurt wicked bad and the alarm buzzing loudly made it worse.

He smashed his fist on the clock and got up, he felt hot, but the window thermometer read 78 degrees. He slowly walked to the garage holding his head, his forehead felt really warm and he was slightly sweating. Chance knew he was getting sick, but he didn't want Jake and Kairi to know.

"Morning Chance." Kairi greeted him.

The tabby was about to reply but got postponed by a fit of coughing.

"Are you ok?" Kairi asked him with concern.

"I'm fine. (cough cough) I just breathed in some dust." Chance lied.

Kairi and Jake exchanged looks of concern. The young girl went out to rummage through the junk piles to leave the boys to talk in private.

"Chance are you ok? You don't look so good." Jake said to the burly kat.

"It's nothing Jake." Chance replied.

"Did you have another nightmare?"

"What's it to you?"

"Chance you've got to stop worrying so much about Kairi, one of these days it's going to get you hurt, or worse, killed."

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"Talk to Kairi about it, or does she still not know that you have a crush on her."

Chance's face turned bright red at that comment.

"Um…uh."

"Chance, you can't keep hiding it forever. Sooner or later you're going to have to tell her."

"I know, but…I don't know if she loves me too. How will she react to it?"

"Good point, but right now you've got to focus on getting these nightmares of your chest. Just talk to her."

Chance sighed, he just didn't feel too well to deal with it right now. Later that day, the boys were fixing a blue Sedan while Kairi fiddled with a gadget she was making.

Chance's palms were sweating rapidly which caused him to keep dropping his wrench on the floor and in the engine. Kairi's eyes kept glancing over at the stressed tom as he kept dropping his tool.

She was very worried about Chance pushing himself over the edge that could lead him to getting seriously hurt. Suddenly Callie pulled up with her car tipping forward like a chair missing a front leg.

"Hey Callie, what's up?" Kairi said to her.

"Not much Kai, except for my car." Callie replied.

"What seems to be the problem Callie?" Chance asked.

"It's my left front tire, I must have run over a nail that was in the street and the tire went flat." She said.

"No problem, I can replace it in minutes."

Chance got a tire from the rack and began taking off the bad one, as he did, he coughed and held his throat in pain. Callie looked at him with an odd expression on her face; she walked over to Kairi and whispered in her ear.

"Is there something wrong with Chance?"

"I don't think so. He's been under some stress lately, but I wouldn't worry about it." Kairi whispered back.

Chance finished replacing the tire and Callie paid the price.

"Are you sure you're feeling ok?" The she-kat asked.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little off today." The burly tom replied.

Later that night, Jake and Chance were on the couch watching David Litterbin, much to Chance's annoyance, and Kairi was sitting on the opposite end still tinkering with her gadget. Chance felt warmer and more uncomfortable that he did earlier. Suddenly the alarm went off, the trio rushed to the hanger to find out what was wrong.

"T-Bone here, what's going on Miss Briggs?" Chance asked.

"Dark Kat was seen breaking into the combustion recycling plant and stealing toxic fumes. He was seen heading for Megakat docks."

"We're on our way!" Jake replied.

After they changed, T-Bone and Razor took off in the Turbokat and headed to the docks with Sky Surfer following close behind.


	5. Putting the Pieces Together

CHAPTER 5. PUTTING THE PIECES TOGETHER.

In an old abandoned factory near the docks, the creeplings were putting loads of poisonous fumes into a gigantic ball using tube hoses. Dark Kat sneered evilly as he looked upon his sinister plot.

"Yes, everything is going according to plan. Within a matter of hours, my Doom Fume bomb will be complete, and then I will unleash its toxic poisons on Megakat City. Every living being will perish in the palm of my hand!"

A creepling approached him and said one of the hoses broke and the fumes were leaking out.

"You idiot! Don't let the fumes escape in here! Any slip up and we'll all be killed, FIX IT NOW YOU BLUNDERING FOOL!!!" Dark Kat bellowed.

Meanwhile over the city, T-Bone, Razor, and Sky Surfer flew to the docks while pondering over what Dark Kat was planning.

"It doesn't make sense Razor, why would Dark Kat want to steal pesticide chemicals and combustion fumes?" T-Bone questioned.

"I don't know buddy, but he must be planning to do something with them that's not good." Razor replied.

T-Bone felt hotter and even more uncomfortable, he shut his eyes tight and held his head with one paw in pain.

"T-Bone look out!" Sky Surfer shrieked.

T-Bone's eyes shout open and saw he was flying straight towards a skyscraper; he swerved the Turbokat out of the way with the tip of the right wing tinking the side.

"T-Bone what the hell is wrong with you?! That's the third building you almost crashed into tonight!" Razor yelled.

"Not my fault! It's pitch black outside, I can hardly see out of the cockpit!" T-Bone yelled back.

"Bullshit! You're too good of a pilot to even think of crashing into anything! I should have let you sit this mission out, something's wrong with you!"

"Will you just shut up and drop it?!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTHS AND FOCUS ON THE FRICKIN MISSION!!!" Sky Surfer yelled at both of them.

The two SWAT Kats were silenced by her terrifying tone and didn't talk the rest of the way. Meanwhile the creeplings finished fixing the hose problem and replaced some of the leaked out fumes with the rest of the toxins they had left.

"Curses! Now it's going to take longer to unleash the bomb!" Dark Kat growled. "No matter, even if it's not done yet, no one can stop me, not even the SWAT Kats."

T-Bone set the Turbokat down behind large stack of crates, the trio snuck up on the roof in order for a surprise attack.

"I still think Dark Kat has flipped his lid." T-Bone said. "I mean what's he going to do with those chemicals any how? Mix them together and choke a cage full of wild turkeys or something?"

Hearing that comment made something spark in Razor's brain.

"Oh dear god! That's what Dark Kat's plan is!"

"What?" T-Bone questioned.

"He's using those toxic elements to make some sort of poison bomb! Think about it, the fumes from the combustion contain carbon monoxide, a very dangerous gas, and the pesticide chemicals contain poisons that kill bugs. If he mixed those two together in a giant bomb, it could spell disaster for everyone in Megakat City!"

"But I thought pesticide was an ingested poison." T-Bone replied.

"It is, but what if Dark Kat found a way to evaporate it into a gas? He'd make it into an inhaled poison just by doing so." Razor said.

"That's impossible."

"He's right T-Bone, if Dark Kat can do something that is impossible, it doesn't make it impossible anymore." Sky Surfer said.

"If he drops that bomb on the city, everyone is screwed." Razor said.

"Well what are we waiting for guys? Let's go put that bomb out of commission and kick Dark Kat's ass!" T-Bone said cracking his knuckles.

Razor used the buzz saw in his Glovatrix to cut a hole in the roof and they got in easy. The creeplings finished filling the bomb and locked the release hatch tight.

"It's about time you bumbling fools!" Dark Kat bellowed.

He strolled over to the control panel and typed in the countdown.

"Now to drop this bomb in central Megakat City."

Suddenly the ceiling exploded and the SWAT Kats along with the Sky Surfer jumped down from the hole.

"Game over Dark Kat! We're putting your plan out of commission!" Razor said.

"Go ahead and try SWAT Kats!" Dark Kat snarled.

An army of creeplings formed behind him, waiting for the order to kill.


	6. Doom Fume out of Commission

CHAPTER 6. DOOM FUME OUT OF COMMISSION.

"Attack!" Dark Kat ordered.

The creeplings obeyed and charged for the kill, the trio sprang into action at the very moment. T-Bone and Razor used their Glovatrixes as usual; they shot mini missiles at the creeplings and took them out of the game.

Sky Surfer decided to use her new Octopus Whip in its first battle, she whipped the creeplings on the head to knock them out and grabbed them with the tentacle and threw them into other creeplings.

As the battle continued, Dark Kat took this time to try and load the bomb on the lift. Sky Surfer was the first to notice this; she latched the whip onto a crate and flung it at him.

The crate broke on Dark Kat's back, which distracted him long enough for T-Bone to take notice and charged straight at the psycho mastermind.

He tackled Dark Kat and knocked him into a support beam, unfortunately it was rickety and snapped in two causing debri to fall from the ceiling. Things turned real bad when the wood fell on the control board and activated the countdown.

"No! Do you fools realize what you've done?!" Dark Kat bellowed. "That bomb was supposed to release the poison on Megakat City! Now it's set to go off in this room! In 30 seconds the poison will be released and we'll all perish!"

"Oh shit! Let's get the hell out of here!" Sky Surfer yelled.

She and Razor ran out of the room and tried to find the exit, however they were unaware that T-Bone was trapped under a pile of heavy debri and was trying to get out.

"_I got to get out of here quick before that bomb goes off!_" He franticly thought.

He struggled as hard as he could, sweating like crazy. T-Bone gave one final push and was out of the debri, but it was too late. The countdown hit zero and the poison shot out like a geyser, filling the entire room.

T-Bone coughed and choked on the fumes and his throat burned like fire, he covered his mouth with his shirt and tried to find the door.

His vision was so blurred he couldn't see clearly, T-Bone coughed as the fumes began to seep through his shirt. He started to feel numb and dropped to his knees; soon he lost consciousness and passed out on the floor. Razor and Sky Surfer burst through the outside doors and hid behind the crates.

"Whew, that was way too close!" Razor said.

Sky Surfer looked around her surroundings and realized someone was missing.

"Wait a minute! Where's T-Bone?!"

Razor's blood suddenly froze.

"Aw crud! He must still be in the factory!"

Sky Surfer kicked a near by crate pretending to be frustrated and put on her best fake sadness act.

"I don't understand, it's not like him to get cut down in a fight. I just don't know what's wrong with him."

Her fake sadness was so well acted that it made Razor's stomach clench tightly with guilt, he decided it was time to tell her what was really going on.

"Kairi, I know why T-Bone was acting like this all week."

Sky Surfer faced him and perked up her ears to hear what he had to say.

"Since your close call with the Pastmaster, Chance has been really nerve racked about you getting in some kind of fatal accident. He's been having nightmares about you getting hurt or killed and it's been keeping him from sleeping half the night. He's really worried about you, he doesn't want you to get hurt."

Sky Surfer's eye expression was invisible through her eye shields, but Razor knew she was touched. Suddenly she activated her Sky Board and hopped on it.

"I'm going in to get him! Do you have an oxygen mask I can use?"

Razor handed her two of them.

"The other one's for T-Bone. Please be careful."

"Don't worry, this is the perfect time to test the Vacu-Ball I've been working on."

Sky Surfer put on the mask and flew back into the building, she burst into the gas filled room and looked around for the burly SWAT Kat.

"T-Bone?! T-Bone are you here?!" She called out.

No answer. She reached into a pouch on her belt and took out a baseball like device and tossed it on the floor, the Vacu-Ball activated and sucked up all the poison in the room. As the fumes cleared, Sky Surfer saw a burly figure sprawled out on the floor.

"OH GOD!!!"

She rushed over to T-Bone and put the oxygen mask on him, he coughed as he breathed in the clean oxygen and started to regain consciousness. Sky Surfer pulled off her mask and lifted her eye shields just as T-Bone opened his eyes.

"Kairi?" He softly said as he saw her lime purple eyes.

"T-Bone please stop doing this to yourself! It's not worth getting yourself killed just to protect me! Razor told me all about your nightmares, why didn't you tell me about it before?"

"I didn't think you'd understand."

"I do. I think it's really sweet of you to be concerned about me, but you've got to stop pushing yourself over the edge, it's going to get you killed. Please promise me this, next time you have a problem about something, talk to me about it, I'll understand."

She put down her eye shields and smiled.

"Ok, I promise." T-Bone said weakly.

"How touching, but it won't be able to save you." Dark Kat's voice echoed throughout the room.

They looked at the bomb to find Dark Kat's image on the screen above the control panel.

"Just in case my plan were to fail, I planted bombs in the pinpoints of the building to blow it sky high!"

Dark Kat laughed evilly and the screen changed to a 20 second countdown.

"Holy kats! Let's get out of here!" T-Bone shouted.

The two heroes got on their feet and rushed to the door. T-Bone's core body temperature suddenly shot up to an unbearable degree and collapsed on the floor. Sky Surfer stopped in her tracks and rushed over to the fallen SWAT Kat, she took off her glove and checked his vital signs.

His breathing was shallow, his pulse was rapid, and his face felt abnormally warm. She took a digital tympanic thermometer out of one of the belt pouches and took T-Bone's temperature; she was shocked to see it read 104.7 degrees Fahrenheit.

The countdown reached zero and the bombs went off, debri and wood came falling to the ground. Sky Surfer pulled T-Bone onto her Sky Board and stood over him to keep him from falling off, she snatched up the Vacu-Ball and navigated the board through the falling debri as she made her way to the exit.

Outside, Razor was pacing franticly hoping they'd make it out alive. Suddenly the entire factory collapsed to the ground, but not without Sky Surfer bursting through the doors first. Razor ran up to her and froze when he saw T-Bone's condition.

"What's wrong with T-Bone?!"

"He's running a wicked high fever, his temperature is 104.7 degrees." Sky Surfer said.

The small SWAT Kat took T-Bone's arm and draped it around his neck.

"We've got to get him home pronto!"

Before they could leave, Enforcer cruisers approached the docks.

"Oh son of a bitch!" Sky Surfer muttered very displeased.

Feral got out of his cruiser and approached the trio.

"You three destroyed millions of dollars in city property!" He barked.

"Tell it to someone to gives a damn!" Sky Surfer snapped.

"That factory will cost millions to rebuild, all because those damn hot shots won't stay out of Enforcer business!" Feral snapped.

"Why are you blaming them?! That factory hasn't been used in years! And they didn't blow it up, Dark Kat did!" Sky Surfer snarled.

"Now you listen to me you vigilante bimbo!" Feral began.

"What ever you're going to say, take it and shove it you tall brained moron!" Sky Surfer snapped.

The Enforcer troops gasped in shock and stood motionless.

"You think the SWAT Kats are lawless and destructive just because they blow up a couple little things to get their villain and you say it's their fault that everything gets broken and will take a lot to fix, well I've got news for you, NOBOBY CARES!!!

These guys risk their lives to protect this city from evil psychos like Dark Kat and they always bring them down, and what do you do to thank them?!

You blame every little piece of toppled buildings on them, all because you won't admit you can't handle super villains without the SWAT Kats to be there when the villains bring down your troops and start kicking your weasely ass!

If it weren't for them being the heroes, Megakat City wouldn't even be standing for more than 5 minutes! So what if Dark Kat got away, the important thing was that his plan wasn't carried out and no one got hurt, so stop complaining like a whiney bitch and be grateful for them!"

She took out the Vacu-Ball and tossed it at Feral.

"That contains the poison Dark Kat was going to use, take it back to Enforcer Headquarters, and get the hell out of my sight."

Feral seethed with rage as she walked away from him. Razor was silent with a look of shock and amusement on his face.

"So, who's going to fly the jet now?" Sky Surfer asked.

"You take T-Bone and get in the back, I'll fly the Turbokat." Razor replied.

"Do you know how?"

"I did it before, I think I know how to pilot it."

Sky Surfer took T-Bone and got in the back seat with him, the poor kat was soaked with sweat and shaking with discomfort. Razor checked all systems and flew the Turbokat back to the hanger.


	7. The Nightmares End

CHAPTER 7. THE NIGHTMARES END.

Chance slowly regained consciousness and squinted as the light hit his eyes, he was in his bed striped down to only his boxers with a single sheet covering him. He felt something ice cold and damp on his forehead, he reached up and found it was a washcloth.

Chance sat up and glanced around the room and spotted Kairi's human form leaning forward in a chair with her head and arms resting on his bed, sleeping soundly. He saw Jake leaning against his doorframe smiling.

"She's been up all night caring for you." Jake whispered. "I'll leave you two to talk."

With that, the chocolate tom closed the door and went back to the garage. Chance tapped the young girl's shoulder and she slowly woke up.

"Hey you're awake." Kairi said.

"How long was I out?" Chance asked.

"All night and all morning. You were sick with a really bad fever, you were so stressed out and nerve rattled that your immune system must have dropped its guard. The fever was so high that I was here all night trying to bring it down, and I'm glad to see it paid off. How you feeling now?"

"I'm feeling a little better. What happened to all that poison anyhow?"

"The Vacu-Ball I've been working on, it's designed to suck in and contain any poisonous fumes in its leak proof container core. Lucky for you the poison didn't kill you because you didn't inhale large amounts of it."

"And I suppose Feral showed up and gave you crap?"

"Yeah, but I told him off. He can go fuck himself because I don't give two shits about what he thinks of you and neither does anyone else in Megakat City."

Chance chuckled at that comment; it was defiantly 100 percent true.

"But there's one thing about you and Jake that only I know and it's not just your identities." Kairi said. "You two are devoted heroes who are hardcore and serious on the outside, but are kindhearted and caring on the inside, and Commander shit for brains is too idiotic to even think of seeing that."

They both laughed at the last fact. Kairi got up and walked over to the door.

"You take the day off and sleep, you need your rest. I'll help Jake with the cars."

Chance nodded in acceptance. A crash was heard in the garage followed by Jake dropping the F bomb. Kairi turned her face to the burly tabby and smiled and shut the door behind her.

"Jake! If you've broken that jack, I'll give you the worst concussion of your life!" He heard her yell.

Chance sighed positively and fell into a deep slumber. He completely forgot about the whole Pastmaster thing and the nightmares stopped after that. Chance now realized that he couldn't protect Kairi from anything that would happen unexpectedly, but he knew that she'd never let herself get beaten and would never get put out of the game without a fight.

**The end…for now.**


End file.
